Rave'n Vaultie
by Gothalla123
Summary: A boy Destined To do Great things is born into a world of near living hell. He's different and bound to understand and change things but first can he do it to himself? Contains Yoai CharonxOc GobxOc ButchxOc Maybe more... The Oc is the same one just with different people. Mature I dont Own Fallout Bethesda Does, I only own my Oc and the way the characters are used!


"You did what!?" I pulled the phone away from my ear "I broke her arm, so? Everyone vouched that it was in self defence..." "Yeah but you did it when I wasn't there!" i snorted, rolling my eyes and layed back on my bed. "Whatever, are you coming over tomorrow?" "Bitch I'm coming over right now!" I heard a loud bzzt followed by a scream of pain and sighed, hanging up the phone and heading to the door, just to see Johnny pulling it open and signaling for Jade to come in, she hadn't seen me, and neither did Johnny. I smirked and crept up the wall and stood on the ceiling, covering a snicker with my hand as I crept along it, till I was right above the too. "Blah! I want to suck you blood!" Johnny hid behind Jade, who then tried to get behind Nny. I burst out laughing, walking down so that I was beside Johnny on the wall. I waved "Hey Nny!" "What the fuck!" I raised an eyebrow "nice to see you too" i grinned and walked down the rest of the way. "How did you do that?" Jade snorted "She watched Hotel Transylvania and wondered if she could do it, Jaz tried and it worked..." I grinned wider and nodded "Good Thrail, now go fetch Nny a soda and we will comence the sleep over, and Nny is staying here Or I'm tying him to my bed..." Jade snickered "Ohh! Kinky!" "That's not what I meant!" I felt my face heat up and face palmed before falling down on the couch.

"Dude give it back!" Nny shook his head and held the bag higher, making me burst out laughing "Help me Jaz!" I shook my head and leaned against the counter, taking another drink from the wine glass. "Your too young to be drinking too..." Johnny stated, looking over at me with a glare "Nny, I'm dead, what the hell does it mater?" He blinked for a minute then nodded "Good point, but Jade isn't..." I snorted and ushered him over, he obeyed, well until I jumped on him and grabbed the bag from him. "Thank you Nny, now I vant your blood!" I felt a wack upside the head then water being squirted in my face. "Bad demon spawn!" I felt my eye twitch and halled Johnny up, then stalked over to Jade.

After a glaring contest I patted her on the head "your my wittle thrail, yes you are yes!" "I'm not a dog..." "I know you aren't your a thrail and Nny's blood must taste yummy, yes it must!" Water connected with my face again and I sighed "Dude spray me again and you don't ever get to hang out with Jacob." She eeped and ran away, right into my room then procceded to lock the door. "You know I can turn to smoke right? I can go right under the door..." "SHut up!"

I snorted and turnned to Johnny, who was standing quitely in the corner, I pouted trying to think of something to do, not coming up with anything I pointed to him. "Nny ideas!" "For?" "I'm bored and sad and wanna hang out..." "Wanna go murder people at the new night club across town?" I grinned and screamed "Jade come on! It's clubbing time!" She squeeled and I lent over to whisper to Nny "She's gonna be in for a surprise..." He snickered and nodded back to me.

"Ah, human cattle" I said with a grin after walking in with Johnny and Jade, Nny procedded ot stare at me "What? I feed off of their blood, it's like how you eat Skettios and they have beef in them aka COW!" I stated before sticking out my tongue happily and standing on a table. I got a few catcalls but ignored them, instead I looked around, hands behind my back before smirking and finding my target. It was a healthy young man, been a while since I drained a guy.

Turning my vision to the DJ I watched Nny come up beside him and stab him to death. Seconds later the music was off and everyone was looking around in comfusion. I turnned to Jade, who had knocked out the bouncer and locked the doors. I spoke up "Hello kids and welcome to your doom... wait wrong speech..." I put my hand under my chin and thought for a moment before speaking again "Well you all are doomed; that part I got right but you all are deffinetly not kids and-" A bottle was thrown at me and I caught it in mid-air. Looking at my hand and then up to the humans I sighed angrily "You really are not getting this are you?" I crushed the glass bottle in my hand and continued "Your all going to die, by my friend Nny or by myself..." I opened my mouth and jumped off of the table and onto my target.

"Get this crazy bitch off of me!" He yelled, others tried but by the time they had their hands on me I was latched on to his neck and draining him, I didn't finish; Instead I let go, feeling my pupils dialate and turnned around, minutes later many humans were slaughtered and all that was left was Johnny, Jade and myself.

I leaned back on the bar, sipping a glass of fine red wine, I yanked off the bartenders finger and squeezed her blood into the drink, stiring it into the the wine then taking a drink "huh, your right you do make a good drink..." Jade burst out laughing and held her hand out for the glass "Are you sure? This will be your first blood wine..." She nodded and shook her hand out more. I sighed and gave in, handing her the glass and watching her take a small drink from it she snickered "Your right it is pretty good..." I took the glass back and nodded "Your still not becoming a vampire... though Jacob would turn you if you two ever" I set the glass down and brought my hands together, intertwining my fingers to show together.

Her face turnned beet red and she scrunched up her nose "I'm happy just being your thrail right now... where's Nny?" "BOO!" I jumped off of the counter, falling face first onto the floor my feet hanging onto the counter "Heh, got you..." I pouted and straightened before turnning to look at Johnny "I think my heart started again!" I said with a sigh; my hand placed firmly on my chest. "nah, false alarm." I let out a snicker and began raiding the bar, shoving as many un opened bottles as I could into a sack. "Uh, Jaz?" "hmm?" "Where did you ge that sack from?" I looked over at Jade and stated "I folded it up and put it in my backpack, where else would I get a sack? The sack store?!" Jade snorted and shook her head "Just hurry Jaz, I'm gonna steal the DJ's computer..." Johnny looked between us and then sighed "You two are trouble you know that?" I grinned and nodded "Hell yeah I do!" and with that I walked over to the door and turnned to Jade, letting out a loud whistle "Come on, we gotta get back to Nny's and watch that new horror film before morning!" Jade squeeled and ran over, shoving the Laptop into my backpack and opening the door.

"Ready Nny?" I asked, looking over at the quite male "yeah, lets get home..."


End file.
